Rise Rodimus Prime/Unicron's Destruction
This is how Rise Rodimus Prime and Unicron's Destruction goes in Ryan's, Thomas' and Crash's Adventures of The Transformers: The Movie. Galvatron: First, Prime. Then Ultra Magnus. And now, you. Ryvine Sparkle: It is a shame your Autobot friends die that easy. Or, Galvatron and I might have some sense of satisfaction now. Rod grabs the Matrix and pulls it off Galvatron Codylight Sparkle: Wow. the Matrix Optimus Prime: (voice) Arise, Rodimus Prime. Twilight Sparkle: (voice) Arise, Prince Codylight Sparkle Prime. Rodimus Prime: Optimus.... Codylight Sparkle: Twilight... Galvatron: No. Ryalight Glimmer: I want to be a Prime! the Matrix's off Codylight's and Rodimus's hands It's my turn! Been trying for flipping years! Rodimus Prime: This is the end of the road, Galvatron. Codylight Sparkle: Time for us to get rid of you and Ryvine, brother. Ryalight Glimmer: Try me. fights Ryvine, Codylight fights Ryalight, and Rodimus fights Galvatron Ryalight Glimmer: We were brothers once! Codylight Sparkle: Once. Crash Bandicoot: Fore! his Keyblade at Ryalight and Codylight toss Galvatron and Ryvine Galvatron: Aaaaaahhhhh! Ryalight Glimmer: You haven't seen the last of me, Crash Bandicoot! Ryvine Sparkle: I'll be back! Unicron's student will be back! three villains get flung far away. Rodimus, Codylight, and Ryan prepare their Matrixs Rodimus Prime: Now. Light our darkest hour. Codylight Sparkle: Power us with the Magic of Friendship. Ryan F-Freeman: And light the road to victory. Codylight, and Rodimus open their Matrixs and the inside of Unicron gets blown up feels light coming out of him and Matau rips Unicron's wing off. Inside Unicron, the others see Spike, Daniel, and the others Springer: Spike! Kuryan! Daniel! Spike: Springer, what's going on? Thomas: We cannot explain now! Evil Ryan: We need to get out of here now! others run until Kuryan and Danile spot something Ryan Tokisaki: Guys! Daniel: Look! Crash, Codylight, and Rodimus arrive Ryan F-Feeeman: Autofriut! Rodimus Prime: Autobots, transform and roll out! Codylight Sparkle: And out to safety! transforms and Spike and his son gets in. Rodimus drives off. Thomas transforms to train mode and the others got on Kup: I knew you have potential, lad. Autobots transform and follow Rodimus and Thomas. They crash through Unicron's left eye. Matau grabs Unicron and hits him with his Keyblade Unicron: Destiny...you cannot...destroy...my...DESTINY! head gets knocked off by Matau doing an uppercut. Unicron's body explodes and Matau goes to Cybertron, reverting to his original size Rodimus Prime: Let this mark the end of the Cybertronian wars as we march forward to a new age of peace and happiness. Til all are one! Cody and the Rainbooms: Til all are one! Springer, Arcee, Wreck-Gar and Blurr: Till all are one! Ryan F-Freeman: at the camera The battle is over. But, the exciting adventures of the Transformers will continue and the greatest Autobot of them all, Optimus Prime, will return. and the gang go back to Earth in the Uniend cluster universe to celebrate head orbits around Cybertron credits roll as a song starts playing Transformers Something evil's watching over you Coming from the sky above And there's nothing you can do Prepare to strike There'll be no place to run When your caught within the grip Of the evil Unicron Transformers More Than Meets The Eye Transformers Robots in Disguise Strong enough to break the bravest heart So we have to pull together We can't stay worlds apart To stand divided we will surely fall Until our darkest hour When the light will save us all Transformers More Than Meets The Eye Transformers Robots in Disguise Transformers Autobots wage their Battle To destroy the evil forces Of the Decepticons Transformers Transformers solo It's judgement day and now we've made our stand And for now the powers of darkness Have been driven from our land The Battle's over but the war has just begun And this way it will remain til the day when all are one Transformers Transformers Transformers Transformers More Than Meets The Eye Transformers Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes